symmertry is love part:1
by deathgirl88
Summary: Maka went to work with her father Spirit and met a new friend name Death the Kid Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they belong to Atsushi Ōkubo I hope you enjoy my fan-fic :)


Kid x Maka "hey lord death i brought my little maka-chan with me today" Spirit said as he walk into the death room with his little girl following him as he walked toward Lord Death. A little boy with raven black hair and yellow eyes spotted the little girl. She had two big green eyes and blonde hair put up in two pig tails. Once he saw her he ran to hide. Since he was very shy. Lord Death look at Maka "aw your so cute"  
"isn't she almost like her mother" Spirit pushing maka a little closer to Lord Death. "are you sure she your daughter? she just so cute and you are...well let not go there." Lord Death ask as he study the shock look on Spirit's face.  
"and are sure death the kid is he your son"  
"of course he is. he look just like me can't you tell by are good looks"  
"what looks your wearing a..." "hey speaking of Kid were is he?" Lord Death asked interrupting Spirit, but as they were having there little fight. Maka was already went looking for the boy named Death the thinks she saw the boy earlier as he tried to hide behind the huge minor, so she went to looking there and she found him. she leaned over and poke the little boy shoulder he let out a little yelp of surpise, and he look up at the little girl who had her hand out "hi i'm Maka Albarn" she smiled at him. He felt a lot better than he did before, so he took her hand "hello i'm Death the Kid" Maka grab his hand, and lead him out from behind the minor "HEY i found Kid!" both Lord Death and Spirit turn there head "that good why don't you tWO go play" Lord Death suggest maka and kid just nodded. Maka smiled, but then she saw something in Kid's hair, so she jump on him and started to pull his hair. Kid was taken by surpise and yelp "WHAT are you doing to me!" Kid demanded mangaing to get her off of him. Maka looked at him "sorry it just what that in your hair?" she ask him and pointed to the three strip in his hair. Kid started to cry."i didn't mean to hurt you"Maka said "no it alright it just im not SYMMETRICAL!" Kid started to have his ocd panic attack.  
"it okay Kid you are already perfect" maka patted Kid's head. Kid look up at Maka who is very symmertical. He took her hand, and they went outside to play a little game of tag. kid spotted two flower, so he picked them up "hey Maka come here!" He yelled, but she didn't come out from hiding "don't worry i won't tag you!" he yelled once more. Then he saw Maka walking toward him. Once she came close enough he grab one of her pig tail"s,and put the dasiy in the pig tail. He did the same thing to the other side. "ta-da" Kid said nodding at his perfect symmertrical work. Maka loved it, so she hug kid "thank you Kid-kun"  
"hey Maka-chan"  
"yea Kid"  
"your IT!" Kid yelled as he pulled away from Maka laughing. He ran all the way to the death room, as Maka was trailing right behind him.  
Once they both enter the Death Room. Maka got tried of chaseing Kid so once he was close to her. She jump on "your it kid!"she smile at him as she help him up. "i'm tired Maka"Kid told her Maka nodded she was to tried to speak. Spirit grab Maka by her hip raising her up "so hows my little girl? tried huh?" Maka just nodded "well say good bye to kid" Sprirt said putting Maka back on the floor. Maka ran towards kid, and hug him "bye kid-chan"  
"bye Maka-chan" Kid didn't want to let go it go of her, but he had to force himself to let go of her. Maka wish she could stay longer with Kid, but she had to go home. Kid wave good bye to Maka as she saw her leave."daddy will Maka-chan ever come back?"Kid ask as he watch Maka leave. Lord Death pick up Kid "she might come back"  
"yea!"Kid yelled before he fell asleep in his father's arm. Dreaming of seeing Maka Albarn again. "sweetie who put these flowers in your hair?"  
"why do hate it?"Maka ask as she look up at her father.  
"no it make you look cute but who did it?"  
"Kid-chan did it. daddy can i come back to work with you again?"  
"of corse you can" Spirit kiss Maka little forehead.  
"yea!" Maka yelled before she fell asleep in her father's arm. Dreaming of seeing Death the Kid again. 


End file.
